Rooftop Spyder: Truth and Lies
by FireCracker7
Summary: Peter tries to get his life in order. Will it be that easy?


author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: Raunchy series, all on rooftops in NY. Spidey has natural webs. 

Pairing: Spiderman / Human Torch / Gambit / Wolverine (and maybe Northstar?!)

Peter plans to get his life under control. Will it be that simple?

Rooftop Spyder: Truth and Lies

Peter walked the halls of Heidel facility, prepared to undergo a round of follow up tests. He'd been brooding about the future all night. A future as cloudy as it was the day he turned spider. He weaved through the hallways in no particular pattern, eyes low to the floor.

"Hey!"

Peter pulled up abruptly, stopping and turning. Johnny Storm was smiling at him nearby, leaning out of his sleeping quarters. The solidly muscular frame leaned against the door jamb.

"Johnny? You stayed overnight?"

"I told you I was sticking around, Pete. Didn't you believe me?"

Peter gave a small smile, approaching. "I'm just wondering why, I guess. Don't you have...personal buisness to take care of?"

Storm was instantly serious. "Pete." his voice was low, soft. "We need to talk."

Peter broke the intense gaze of those blue eyes. "No. Not now."

Storm looked him over slowly. "There's something I need to say."

The tousled head shook. "I have tests. Reed and the others want to make sure my powers are stable. For my own peace of mind I need to know, too."

Johnny took his hands. "Don't you think I know that, Spider? Come on, a couple of minutes won't make a difference."

A sigh. "All right. But I can't stay."

Storm smiled, pulling him inside.

"Strange." Reed looked at his watch in the examination area.

Hank paced in annoyance. "What's keeping Pete? I thought he left his sleeping quarters nearly twenty minutes ago!"

"I'm about to send someone after him-"

"What's the holdup?" a gruff voice demanded. Reed and Hank turned as Logan entered, followed by Professor Xavier.

"In all honesty I have no idea." Reed responded, seating himself near an examining table. "Peter isn't here yet."

"The kid's a no show?" Logan couldn't believe his ears.

Xavier looked into space. "Not exactly. There may be a situation developing."

"Spill it, Charles." Hank insisted. "This is ridiculous. There's no way we can clear Peter without a final round of tests."

"I'm aware of that, Hank." Xavier turned to Wolverine. "This requires your touch, Logan. Our young friend needs saving from himself. Do you understand my meaning?"

"Completely!" growling to himself, Logan made a quick exit.

Reed stared. "What's going on, Charles? What do you suspect is-"

"I'm not at liberty to say." the elder mutant sighed. "Hopefully Logan's not too late."

"Too late for what?!" a familiar voice bellowed. Gambit burst into the room surprising everyone. "Pete ain't here. What's the deal?"

Xavier watched him closely. "That remains to be seen."

"Stop talking in riddles, Prof. He's late."

"We know that, Remy." Hank snorted. "Logan went to get him."

"Yeah, he nearly ran over me on the way out." the red eyed mutant stared around in confusion. "Wait. Someone else is missin'. Where's Storm? I thought he was sticking around for the results."

"He is." Xavier answered cautiously. "But that's hardly the point. The sooner Peter completes the tests the sooner we can release him."

Gambit paused, then cursed. "Shit. I knew it!" he burst from the room without another thought.

Hank was stupefied, eyes wide. "Is everyone insane around here?"

"Maybe." Xavier said tightly, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Charles." Reed was stern now. "The truth. What's going on? And I don't mean the tests."

"Maybe nothing, Reed. Maybe everything."

"What!"

Xavier shook his head. "Peter needs to get through a critical stage. That's all I can say."

Reed followed his eyes to the open door. Steely gray eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Johnny sat across from Peter on the bed. Peter smiled at him warmly.

"So say something. Stop staring!"

Storm sighed happily, blue eyes sparkling. "I love you. And I could stare forever, Pete. Especially after what happened."

A slow grin spread. "I'm here, Johnny. Alive and well."

"I know." Storm ran a thumb over sensuous lips. "I should ditch Cheryl."

Peter captured the roaming thumb in a kiss. "No. That's insane, you can't just disrupt her life like that. Or yours."

Storm leaned in, eyes low. Golden lashes fanned. "Maybe I don't care anymore, Pete. Maybe what I feel for you is too strong."

Peter faltered a bit. "I told you, I'm going home to my wife."

Johnny rubbed noses. "I finally have you alone. Privacy in this place is impossible."

Peter closed his eyes, feeling the brush of hot lips. "This can't work." he breathed, pulse racing. Impulsively he stroked Storm, feeling the texture of his robe.

Crystal blue eyes stared with searing intensity. "Yes." silken lips opened. A hot chest pressed against Peter. Wine gold eyes met the intensity, flickering a wild light of their own.

"Now."

And there was no more thought. One tongue touched another, tasting. The contact was electric, the kiss like live wire. Peter fell over Johnny across the bed, clutching feverishly. They rolled, moaning and devouring each other. Swelling erections pressed through fabric, pulsing and hard.

"Dammit. Assholes!!" a rough voice hissed.

In cold shock both men rolled over, rumpled. Logan stood in the doorframe, glaring in rage.

Peter gasped, hair sticking everywhere. His tech uniform was partially open. "What...are you doing here!"

"What the fuck do you think? I came to save you from yourself. Looks like I got here just in time!"

Storm was hostile, robe falling off a shoulder. "Who gives a damn, Logan? You jealous?"

Peter was aghast. "Johnny!"

"So what, Pete? I know about you and him!"

"It's not what you think-"

Wolverine clicked his claws, advancing. "Shut up, hotstuff. It's none of your buisness!"

Peter held out a hand. "Wait a minute-"

Storm rose to his feet, breathing heavily. "This is a private party, bud. No threesomes!"

Logan stared at Pete coldly. "He's overdue for tests, wise guy. Tests to determine his judgement and sanity, which I'm beginning to doubt."

Pete stood next, eyes flaring. The spider...doesn't need your approval.

"Listen to yourself!"

Even Johnny paused, desire giving way to concern. "Peter, it doesn't matter. We'll still have our time together-"

"What crap is this?" Gambit burst in from nowhere, pushing past a startled Logan. "Pete. What's goin' on?"

A small hiss. Remy. First Logan, now you.

Wolverine threw a thick arm in front of Gambit. "Stand back, fool! Can't you see what's happening here?"

"Besides the obvious." Storm was triumphant, smug. He stood behind Peter.

Remy cursed at him in french. "You no good sonufa bitch! Tryin' to make time behind my back?!"

"Jerk. Grow up!"

I love who I love. Peter said suddenly, teeth sharp. Why fight? Come to my web, Remy. I haven't forgotten!

Gambit shook his head in dismay. "You're crazy, Pete. I have to say it now. And Storm's messin' with your head."

SkkHkk!

He held out his hands in a plea. "Come with me. After the tests we'll talk."

Peter moved forward, eyes glazed. Ssskkh. Trust you.

"Don't go with him, Pete!" Storm yelled, pulling him back.

"Stop it, both of you!" Logan warned. "Can't you idiots see what you're doing? He's stressing. Look at his eyes!"

It was true. Peter's eyes were abnormally bright, nearly orange again. Another hiss escaped his lips.

You mistake me. I'm not out of control!

"The hell you aren't." Logan stood between them all. "You two hotshots, beat it. I'm walking Pete to the testing area."

"Not without me." Storm was adamant.

"Skkh. The Spider needs no escort, though I'm flattered.

"You need treatment, Pete. Can't lick this thing alone." Gambit told him.

Johnny circled an arm around Peter. "He has all the support he needs. You can leave, by the way."

"Get off him." Gambit warned, pushing forward. Logan shoved him away.

"I'm telling you bozos for the last time-"

Pete rubbed a hairy forearm, oddly serene. Kshkk. There's no need for this. My web holds all.

"You're not in love with him." Storm was tight. "And I know what happened and why!"

Orange eyes were on him. Sssk. Do you?

"Yes-"

"Y'all can discuss it later." Gambit interrupted. "Let's go!"

"Only with me." Wolverine pulled Pete again. He pointed with his claws. "No exceptions. We're wasting time. Reed and Charles might show up any minute. Do you clowns want that?"

Gambit snorted. "Ah had enough lectures and speeches, fuzzball. Nobody orders me around, or tells me who to be with."

"Ditto." Storm echoed.

Peter stroked them both tenderly. Skk. Loving is good.

Wolverine pushed him into the hallway. "Enough. Let's go."

"Ben I appreciate you making the trip."

The Thing shrugged. "No prob, Reed...figgered you might need extra muscle. 'Sides, I'm lookin' forward to tusslin' with Pete again. He kinda got the upper hand on me last time."

"Be careful what you ask for, Ben." Xavier commented from a nearby station. "I'm concerned about Peter's mental state."

Reed stared at his instrument panel. "You picking up something?"

"He's highly agitated again. I can't determine the cause."

"There may be a period of adjustment to his initial treatment."

"His brain chemistry may be resistant, also."

Hank entered the room with diagnostic equipment. "There's some truth to that. I've got slides of isolated cell groupings. The results are pretty surprising."

Xavier watched the doors anxiously. "We'll wait to tell Peter. But what's keeping him?"

Logan moved Peter along briskly, winding through gleaming corridors.

hhsk. So impatient. Like before, coming into my room-

"Ah don't wanna hear it!" Gambit protested.

The spider has no secrets in love. You have every right to know.

"Spare me, Pete. Just thinkin' about you and scratchface makes me ill."

Logan poked Gambit. "Watch it, hotshot. I ain't above dumping you out a window. But Pete's the main issue here."

"You threatening me? I oughta-"

Skk. I have tests, I believe. Peter headed down the hall suddenly. Storm trailed him.

"Wait, Pete. I'll walk you while they argue."

Good. Besides, it's getting noisy. I prefer quiet, since the vibrations are a bit much in these halls.

Storm hooked an arm. "I think I understand. Spiders pick up vibrations and frequencies."

Ssk. True.

Loud footsteps raced up. Gambit moved to Pete's other side aggressively. "Y'all ain't going nowhere without us."

"Damn straight." Logan added, following closely behind.

There was a soft growl in examination area. Sabretooth entered, curiosity getting the better of him.

"So where's our stinky spider?"

"I wish you'd stop referring to Peter that way." Xavier chided from his station.

The lion man pointed to his face. "Sorry, what can I say...acute senses and all. The nose knows."

"Kindly keep it out of our experiments, hmm?"

Sabretooth shrugged, taking a nearby seat. "Thought I'd watch the show. Who knows, with any luck Pete might change into a spider again."

Reed inspected some instruments on a table. "We're trying to avoid any uncontrolled transformations."

Ben chuckled, staring at blinking lights on a panel. "Some people got no room to talk, that's for sure."

Sabretooth sniffed. "You picking a fight?"

"Nah." the Thing retorted. "Wouldn't be no fight."

Reed stared at the doors impatiently. "I'm about to send out a search party-"

"Unecessary, I sense Peter nearby." Xavier told them all.

They didn't have long to wait. Peter burst into the testing area, trailed by a protective circle. Reed and the others stared in disbelief.

Even Sabretooth blinked. "What's the deal? You're holding up the show, Peter."

A shrug. "Skkh. Well, its hard to explain. Let's just say I'm here now."

Xavier as usual had an observation. "Your eyes are orange again."

Peter was nonplussed. What's your point?

Reed held out a small instrument, his face intense. "Peter, please make yourself comfortable on the table."

The young man approached a steel slab. Doesn't look all that comfortable to me.

"No, the other one. It's padded."

Sabretooth abruptly went over to Pete. "Hi, Spider. We interrupt anything?" he glanced over at the Torch.

Hank glared at the odd scene. "I'll be up in the observation tower. Hit the frequency if necessary." he eyed Peter before leaving.

Weird eyes followed him. Skkh. I dislike that.

Reed looked at Xavier as he spoke. "Peter. Get on the table."

"Somethin' ain't right." Gambit commented. "Your aura is all mixed up, Pete. And it ain't a good mix."

"Thanks for the assessment."

Sabretooth tilted his head in thought. "You keep switching mode, spider." Coarse hands stroked wavy dark hair.

Peter glared up. Hkk. Whatever.

The lion man rubbed against Pete. "C'mon, tests aren't so bad."

Gambit shoved Sabretooth away. "You crazy or something. Back the hell off!"

"Yeah" Logan clicked his claws again. "We had a discussion before, fuzzy. You'd better remember it!"

Xavier kept observing with suspicion. "Everyone clear this area. The tests won't be successful with traffic."

Johnny turned on Gambit. "Who made you a cop? If I'm leaving, so are you!"

"Shove it, matchstick."

"Okay." Storm moved at him, ready to fight. Sabretooth rubbed against Pete again.

Ben couldn't believe his eyes, finally speaking. "Uh, what the hell's going on here? You guys doing drugs or something!"

"Or something." Reed gritted his teeth. "And I'm beginning to understand."

"A final time, gentlemen." Xavier warned, serious now. "Clear out."

"I'm all shook up." Wolverine snapped, turning. He shoved Torch away from Gambit.

Peter merely watched them all, smiling.

"I don't get it." the Thing repeated, scratching his head. "You guys are acting like...uh..."

Storm launched himself at Gambit, crashing into Logan. All three men tumbled to the floor. Sabretooth petted Peter incessantly, smelling his hair.

"That's enough!" Ben added his muscle to the tussle. A whirl of bodies rolled around, sliding across the floor.

"Charles." Reed blurted over the din. "Something's affecting them!"

"And I know what. Peter!"

Wild orange eyes turned. "Yes."

"Get on the table. You know what I'm capable of."

Sabretooth wrapped a hairy arm around Pete, laughing. "Come on, Charles. I say let him go."

"No. But first things first!" Xavier turned to the brawl raging out of control. Four combatants tumbled and rolled, crashing into equipment.

//STOP!!// the mental bolt struck like lightning. All four men collapsed, holding their heads.

Peter hissed, his voice changing again. Why did you do that?

"Knocking them out was the only solution. For now."

"It wasn't necessary!" Peter stepped forward, only to be stopped by Sabretooth.

"Shh. Don't worry, Spider. It's no big deal." he wrapped arms around Pete again, nuzzling.

"Good God!" Reed blurted. "Do you even know what's happening here, Dimitri?!"

"Yeah." a sniff. "Not that I care, though. This is great."

"No it isn't." Xavier insisted. "Get on the table, Pete. I've said it for the last time."

Hkksh. No need to get nasty. I suppose I'll have to prove I'm not insane. Peter slipped from Sabretooth's embrace and climbed up.

"I'm staying." the lion man insisted.

"No, you'll only complicate things." Reed responded, watching Peter.

Sabretooth growled, turning. "No one orders me around."

Peter touched his arm. "They're right. I appreciate you wanting to stay, though. Why not join Hank in the tower? He'd probably appreciate the company."

"Huh."

"Go on, now."

"Okay." The lion man sniffed Peter's hair again before leaving.

Reed and Xavier exchanged looks.

"What about everyone else. Are you going to leave them there on the floor?"

Xavier answered first. "It was only a mild-"

"Guh." Logan sat up slowly, rubbing his head. He glared at Xavier. "Do that again and I'll eat your liver."

"Eloquent as always, Logan."

"I just want his neck, not his liver." Storm leaped to his feet. "What a dumb stunt!"

"Hardly." Reed retorted. "In fact I agree with it."

Gambit shook himself clear. "You okay, Spider? Never mind these goofballs."

Peter nodded, watching them all. Hkk. I'm fine. But the Thing is still having problems.

It was true. Ben wobbled to a knee, wincing. "Always sumpin' around here. Sheesh, I hate telepaths!"

Peter laughed at him. "Weak link?"

"Don't laugh too much, clown. At least I'm talkin' in the same voice one minute to the next."

Skkkh.

Gambit edged to the table. "We'll stick around, don't worry. And the prof can stuff his mental probes!"

Xavier disapproved. "That was uneccessary. I can explain what's happening, but not now."

"Yeah, that's your story." Remy turned to Peter. "See ya. I'll be nearby, okay?"

Bright eyes followed him. "Thanks, Rem. I'll be out of here in no time."

"That remains to be seen." Reed remarked. "Now if everyone would please go?"

Johnny spared Peter a brief smile before leaving with the others.

The observation booth was crowded. By no small coincidence the Beast was annoyed as everyone squeezed into tight quarters.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded. "I need space to work!"

"Wasn't no where else to go." Ben replied. " 'Sides, the way Pete was actin' they may need me down there anyway."

"He's not the only one acting strangely." Hank hit the intercomm. "You guys ready to start down there?"

::Yes, we'll set up the stasis field.:: Xavier answered.

"Wait a minute." Johnny interrupted. "No one told Pete about a stasis field. What are you planning to do?"

::We didn't tell him for a reason. He's agitated enough.::

"Bout as agitated as ah'm gettin'." Gambit snipped. "And y'all got nerve expecting Pete to trust you."

::Enough, Remy. Hank, release the Xenon gas, in fifty cubic millimeter increments.::

"You got it-"

Storm grabbed his shoulder. "You'd better not be gassing him!"

"Quiet, fool! I don't have time for nonsense."

Sabretooth sniffed. "It won't hurt anything. I hope Pete changes again."

"You would." Logan groused, finally speaking. He clicked his claws anxiously.

Peter flexed, sitting on the padded table. He looked around with suspicion.

"All right, what do you want me to do?"

Reed approached him first. "You must relax. I'm going to ask a few questions first. Then we'll run a brain scan through the spectrometer."

"I see. And that determines if I'm sane?"

"Next will be a battery of tests to determine your physical reactions and instincts. We have information regarding your brain chemistry-"

Skk. More talk of brains. Change the subject!

"Peter." Xavier was calm nearby. "I feel the fluctuations in your psyche. Your control is marginally better, but the spider aspect is resistant."

Peter winced. "And why is that?"

"Instincts can overwhelm rational thought, especially in hybrid mutants."

Hkk. I still don't consider myself a mutant.

"Denial is dangerous, Peter. After everything you've been through, you can still say that?"

"Stop recruiting me for the X-Men!"

Reed watched his monitor with concern. "Peter, that isn't our purpose."

A hiss. "Maybe I'm neither. Maybe I'm a spider in human shape."

"I doubt that. But let's determine how well you function in either case."

A shrug was the only response.

"Now I'm going to ask a few questions again. These will likely get personal."

Peter was wary. Hkk. How personal? Spiders only keep good secrets.

Reed shook his head. "We need to get to the core of your psyche. The blood workup we did after your first treatment still shows irregularities."

"Everything about my blood is irregular."

"True, but there are other inconsistencies. For one, the excessive spike in adrenaline and hormonal levels."

Hkk.

"Your heart rate continues to fluctuate wildly, from 70 to nearly 155 beats a minute."

"Not good." Peter was thoughtful. "Could the adrenaline be causing this?"

Reed looked at more papers before answering. "Yes and no. The adrenaline is the catalyst, but your blood chemistry is the fuse."

"In turn your moods and behavior are affected." Xavier added nearby. "Specific areas of the brain are affected most." he paused uncomfortably. "Most notably the control centers."

Peter glared at them both. "I'm getting fed up with everyone calling me unstable."

Reed thought a moment. "Peter...do you still find yourself out of control?"

"No, not really."

"Don't lie." Reed's voice was hard now. "I know you want to get better, but part of you is still resistant. That part is your 'spider' side, for lack of a better term."

Peter was suddenly moody, folding his arms. "These questions bore me, Reed. I want to call my wife and get out of here!"

"We don't hold anyone against their will, Peter." Xavier emphasized. "But what's the point in leaving when you'll most likely be back in a month or so?"

Peter nearly leaped from the table. "What the hell's that supposed to mean? You talk like I'm a patient off medication!"

Reed clasped his shoulder. "And the past incidents? What would you call them?"

Confusion flustered the younger man. "You're talking about before, when I...was having issues. That's over with."

"Those 'issues' are still real. Especially with what occurred a little while ago."

"Meaning?"

Reed looked up at the observation tower. "You seem to have a powerful influence on those closest to you. Am I wrong?"

A snort. "You're off base, that's all I know. What precisely is this so called 'control' that I have? I'm no telepath!"

Xavier came across the room suddenly. "There are other ways to influence others. Through technology, or bio chemistry."

Peter turned his way, thinking. "Bio chemistry. As in hormones?"

"Specifically pheromones. You seem to have an abundance of them."

Skk.

"The blood and cell samples we have show extrordinary levels of primal dna chemistry. Chemistry related to sexual behavior and function."

Peter's expression was undescribable.

"This chemistry is released via the skin and various body secretions. Your webbing, for example, or perspiration. Scalp oils. Even...semen." the elder mutant appeared uncomfortable.

"That's enough." Peter snapped. "Besides, how would you know? If that were true you'd be affected."

A cool pause. "I am affected, Peter."

"Wha-??"

Reed likewise turned. "You never mentioned this!"

A sigh. "It was only a suspicion when I felt my own thoughts toward Peter changing inexplicably. After the demonstration this morning, I was convinced."

Pete gave a nasty grin. "Why Professor...are you saying I turn you on?"

There was a collective gasp upstairs in the booth.

Gambit shook his head in amazement. "Pete's lost it. He needs medicine or something."

Storm was pained. "I hate to admit this, but...maybe he should stay awhile."

"That's what I've been tellin' you clowns." Wolverine snapped.

Hank turned at them all, looking up from his panels. "Peter has been erratic for some time?"

Sabretooth shrugged. "I dunno. Not close enough to the problem. Sure hope he changes into spider, though. It might be fun."

"Idiot!"

"The thing is, he improves then regresses." Storm stated, worried. "I was hoping his treatments would take."

"They will, but his system has no equilibrium yet. And there's only been one treatment."

"But how many more does he need?" Gambit wanted to know. "He's sane, then crazy again."

Ben stared through the glass in disbelief. "So Spiderman is a fruit after all."

The comment earned him several glares.

A shrug of craggy shoulders. "Hell, just speakin' my mind. I wasn't sure about it, but after those cracks he just made-"

"You'll remember he's under the influence of his own body chemistry, Thing." Hank reminded him. "Nothing in his current behavior should be assumed normal."

"That's fer sure. It's a miracle he ain't made a pass at me!"

Gambit snorted. "It would be a bigger miracle if he did. Even spiders got taste."

A thick finger pointed at the flame eyed mutant. "Watch it, smartmouth. I might start wonderin' if there's more than one fruit in the bowl, if ya know what I mean."

"Don't mean nothing to me, rocky."

"Knock it off." Hank stared through the observation tower. "Either be quiet or leave, all of you."

Peter spent the next hour being poked, prodded, and questioned. Xavier finally determined his agitated state wouldn't allow further progress for the day. Reed stared at more data on the control panels.

"Peter, come stand at my side please."

"Sure." Pete leaped from the examination table, landing on his feet soundlessly. "So what. Am I crazy now?"

"I'm not saying that, but I want you to see this data." deft fingers danced over a keyboard. "Look here."

Peter stared at the screen. "Dna chains. Mine, I take it?"

Reed chuckled. "Of course. Notice anything unusual about the largest chain?"

Wine gold eyes widened in suprise. "It's doubled...two sets attached. I recognize the human chain. The second chain appears more aggressive, more tightly wound."

"It is. Your arachnid DNA still seeks dominance although your treatment will ultimately merge the two. Until the treatment creates an equilibrium you'll have problems."

"The synthetic DNA you manufactured is a buffer in the meantime."

"Right. It mimics your chain to minimize rejection. But you aren't out of the woods yet."

"Look , I apologize for the voice change bit. But I still think I'm stable enough to go home."

A sigh nearby. Xavier came from his observation corner and joined them. "We know you've been through a lot, Peter. It's reasonable that you want to go home. But-"

The younger man waved him off. "Yeah, I know. When will you guys stop treating me like I'm dangerous? I just need down time."

The elder mutant touched his arm. "I don't think it's wise-"

"I'm a grown man, in case you haven't noticed. You've had your tests. I'm not on a rampage!"

Reed chimed in next, worry etched on his features. "Listen to Charles, Peter. Just one more day. Can it make such a difference?"

Peter huffed, pacing the room. "One more day, then another. No. I want to go home to my wife. She misses me, I miss her. I do have a life outside this lab, you know!" a pause. "Hell, I don't even have a legit story for Jameson at the Bugle."

Xavier thought a minute. "Let me handle that."

"You mean it?"

Charles laughed at Peter's wide eyed expression. "Surely. I'll come up with a good story and convince him gently."

Pete sat down, thinking. "Look, let's compromise. Give me some capsules or something to take. I'll call in every day if I have problems. Deal?"

Up in the plastisteel tower, several friends argued over what they heard below.

"No way!" Gambit balled a fist. "Ain't gonna work like that."

"At least I have faith in Pete." Storm snapped. "You still act like he's weak or something!"

"I ain't said he's weak-"

Sabretooth crammed alongside Logan in the booth. "Well, if he isn't gonna change into a spider he may as well go home."

"Moron!" Gambit glared up. "Is that all you can say?!"

The cat man grinned savagely at him. "You talk tough for a guy with secrets!"

Ben bulled his huge shoulders against everybody to make space. "Yeah? Well like my Aunt Petunia used ta say, a big secret is a bad secret."

Johnny stared at him. "So? What's your point!"

Hank struggled to turn around in cramped corners. "Okay, all of you out of here! I've put up with enough nonsense, and there isn't enough room."

Logan squeezed past Wolverine. "Crud. I'm talkin' to Pete. Maybe I can convince him to stay."

"Wait a minute." Storm grabbed his arm. "We'll all go. At least respect his wishes!"

"Get off me, Storm. I'm talkin' to Pete and that's it!"

"Well I'm going, too!"

"Not all without me!" Gambit shoved his way inbetween.

"Step on my foot again and it's clobberin' time!" Ben shouted. "Now let's clear out."

Hank banged his head on the desk.

From below, conversation halted. Peter, Reed and Charles stared up at the cramped observation tower. Everyone was shouting, pushing and shoving.

"What in blazes is going on up there?" Reed wanted to know.

Xavier frowned. "I have no idea."

"Getting any impressions?"

"Agitation, mostly. It seems as if no one wants Peter to leave yet."

Peter huffed, adjusting his tech uniform. "It's still my decision. They can do whatever they want. I've had an earful of advice from everyone!"

"That seems cold, Peter. Everyone is concerned about you."

Pete moved to go. "I know that, but I still have a life to get to. And I plan to live it away from here!"

Reed trailed him a bit, stopping. "But what are your plans?"

A silly grin. "I'm gonna go home and grab my wife."

An avalanche of angry friends marched through the facility. Northstar strolled down another hallway and nearly collided with the group.

"What is this?" the sharply handsome frenchman halted. "An invasion?"

"Get out of the way, fancypants." Sabretooth growled. "We're goin' to convince Pete to stay here!"

Icy blue eyes narrowed. "Ah. You, too? It seems the spider has no end of admirers."

"Cut the bullcrap. Pete plans to go home and he isn't ready."

Northstar waved in a grand gesture. "I heard the proceedings over the cafeteria speakers. Peter clearly wants to go. Why not respect his wishes? Surely he'll return when he's ready."

"That's what I've been trying to tell these idiots." Johnny waved angrily. "But I'm going along to make sure things stay on the level."

"Now move aside!" Logan repeated. "There's no time for this junk. Pete could be packing as we speak."

"Non." blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Peter is still in the lab. I sense his heat trail hasn't moved yet. Perhaps Reed and Charles also want him to stay."

Ben shrugged. "So? That kid's a troublemaker, Pierre. Got Torchie here in a scandal-"

Storm hissed in anger. "Ben! You didn't have to bring that up!"

The Thing was abashed. "Uh, sorry. Big mouth and all."

Another grin from Northstar. "Yes, most interesting. I saw the pictures in the papers."

Sabretooth scratched his head. "Scandal? I didn't see nothing about no scandal."

"That's because y'all gotta be able to read." Gambit snapped. "Cripes."

"Enough of this bullshit." Logan barrelled through. "Stand here and wonder about it if you want. I'm goin' to see Pete!"

Storm bounced after him. "You and me both!"

Ben shrugged helplessly, trailing behind.

Northstar edged along Gambit as they brought up the rear. Smug satisfaction traced his lips.

"Those scandal pictures were quite delicious. I think the right frenchman can convince him properly."

Gambit glared back. "I think the wrong frenchman will lose some teeth."

Those mentioned white teeth gleamed. "How is he? Candy, yes?"

"Ah'm not telling, Northstar. Go dance the night away or somethin'."

A huff. "Bah. He will never choose a crude ruffian such as you. A man such as Peter needs refinement, a silken touch."

It was Gambit's turn to be smug. "Ah'll ask him next time, sweetie. But y'all can fantasize in the meantime."

Glacial blue eyes went wide with speculation.

Pete was smiling as he packed his things. A brief conversation with his excited wife had his mind racing.

His mind and well, other things.

Meanwhile, Reed was working on a hormonal/blood medication that would ensure his recovery. Maybe things were finally looking up.

A small frown. There were loose ends to deal with, he couldn't deny that. But first things first...

He'd just started closing his suitcase when an avalanche of people burst into his room.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next: Rooftop Spyder: Dancing with Fire


End file.
